Saying I Do
by kdip4014
Summary: The title is kind of self-explanatory... It's time for Calzona's Spain wedding! Part 5 of the Muddy Buddy world.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Callie and Arizona's Spain wedding! Part 5 of the Muddy Buddy World.

Disclaimer: See previouse stories... because copy/paste isn't working.

AN: So… after a great and many requests, we decided to alter our timeline marginally and write the Calzona wedding for your reading pleasure! I do apologize for the time that it took, but hopefully it will all be worth it!

* * *

"So," Callie stands by her patient's bed after running through the post op instructions. "If you have any more questions after tonight, tell the nurse and she'll page someone from ortho to answer them."

"You won't be here, Dr. T?" The twenty-something in the bed had been flirting with Callie since the moment he first entered the ER and was declared a surgical case. Callie had taken it all in stride, knowing that he was joking.

"Afraid not, Sam, I leave for Spain first thing tomorrow morning for two weeks, and then I'll be out and spending time with some family for another couple days after that. I'll be back in for your one month post-op check up though."

"Spain? Sounds exciting," Sam's mother speaks up from her post next to her son. "Been planning this trip for long?"

"My mother has spent every spare minute planning it since Memorial Day."

"Why would you have your mother plan your vacation?"

"Because I work 100 hours a week, and my mother is a party planner, so who better to plan my wedding?"

"Wedding?" Sam fakes a crushed look. "And here I thought you and I were going to run away together, Dr. T."

"Sorry, Sam, but you're really not my type, even if you weren't 15 years younger than me." She grins broadly at the young man in the bed, handing the chart off to a resident before exiting the room.

"Now that's a crazy-happy face for someone that is about to sign her life away."

"I'm getting married, Mark!"

"Also known as the last legal form of slavery," the plastic surgeon continues to tease his best friend while she makes her way towards her next patient. She hasn't had any new patients this week, but does need to make certain that all the residents are squared away on all her current patients before she leaves the hospital tonight.

"This will be you and Little Grey one of these days." She teases him. The two had gotten back together just before the current intern class had started and they were stronger than ever. According to Mark, the two had sat down and spent a weekend talking through all the issues that had led to their break up and all the fights that had ensued and were now stronger than ever.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… listen, you speak Greek, right?"

"And that's got to be the craziest segue way you've ever made."

"Sorry, I've got a patient in the pit that doesn't speak English-,"

"So you presume that out of the thousand known languages on this planet, she speaks Greek. Please, tell me how you came to that conclusion."

"The last name is Zervakos… that sounds a tad Greek to me… plus I've heard you speaking with your grandmother once or twice these last few months and I did manage to recognize a few words. Speaking of the original Calliope… I can't wait to meet her." Ever since the pair had returned to Seattle in June, Arizona had plenty to say about the elder woman that had given Callie her name. In Arizona's words, the two Calliopes are 'two peas in a pod'; despite one of them nearing her centennial, she is entirely capable of keeping up with her granddaughter.

Entering the pit, Mark steers Callie toward the curtained area housing the burn victim he was tending to earlier. Pulling the curtain back, he sees that his patient is now conversing with an older woman that wasn't there previously. Callie immediately recognizes her grandmother, though stays silent toward Mark, jumping into the conversation with the two women, immediately letting her grandmother know to not reveal their relationship to Mark. She reaches for the other woman's hands, noticing the second degree burns covering her palms and the back of one hand, asking the woman a few quick questions before turning to Mark with the answers.

"She said she was cooking dinner – or attempting to, apparently her daughter is marrying an Italian and she was attempting a pasta dish for him, since it would be the first time she meets him. So, it's a hot water burn." The woman speaks up and whatever she says causes Callie to burst out laughing. As soon as she's calmed down, she looks to Mark, and bursts out laughing again. Her grandmother shares a soft chuckle with her while she calms down and turns then turns toward the patient, quietly reassuring her. Callie pulls Mark to the side while her grandmother spends a moment more with the woman.

"No allergies, just try and keep your tone soothing; just because she can't understand your words, doesn't mean she won't understand your tone."

"Right. And what did the three of you say that had you laughing so hard?" Callie smiles mysteriously, not answering him, when her grandmother walks up to the duo, speaking to Callie in her native Greek. Once again, Mark is left in the dark while Callie chuckles at whatever was said by the older woman and his best friend's response. Finally, Callie turns toward her best friend for the introductions.

"This is Mark Sloan, he's our head of plastic surgery, and my best friend; Mark, this is my grandmother, Calliope." Excitement briefly shows on Mark's face at the introduction, but it's quickly replaced by worry, horror, and fear. He knows how close Callie is to her grandmother and knows that she tells the older woman everything. She was one of the few people that continued to speak to Callie during the period when the rest of her family was giving her the silent treatment. Knowing that, knowing that the older woman standing in front of him knows just about everything about him has him more than slightly worried. The fear comes from something else entirely… the fear in his eyes is because he now knows what Arizona was talking about when comparing the two women earlier in the summer… the two women really do have that similar twinkle in their identical brown gaze. Mark knows just what can happen when Callie gets that twinkle in her eye, he's terrified to know what it might mean when the original Calliope gets that same twinkle… and what it could mean with the two of them together with that twinkle in their eyes.

_Oh the horrors that could occur!_ Mark thought to himself as the two women exited the room on the return trip to the surgical floor.

* * *

"And why is everything here?" Calliope motions to the two portable hang bars taking up space in the corner of the ground floor guest room she's been assigned. One of the hang bars has four dresses that she recognizes as the ones the female attendants will be wearing while the second holds the four suits that the male attendants will be wearing. The dresses for the brides are being kept at Erin's so neither woman is tempted to sneak a peek before the big day.

"There was a minor issue with dress whites the week of Matt's wedding, so Arizona wants to keep everything here and transport it to the airport herself, rather than rely on everyone to bring it themselves." Her grandmother merely arches an eyebrow at her vague explanation and Callie sighs, further explaining the story while she finishes changing the sheets on the bed. "Apparently – and this is all second hand to me – there was a mix up with the dry cleaners and Matt's dress whites were sent home with a male stripper while he got said strippers biker costume. He wound up getting arrested the night before his wedding in his attempts to retrieve his uniform. Arizona and I had to bail Matt, Jamie and two of his groomsmen out of jail less than 12 hours before his wedding." By now, the two women are laughing at Matt's misfortune.

"I'm sorry that you have to share your room with the clothes, but it was the only place we had to put everything." Calliope waves off her granddaughter's explanation with the flick of her wrist.

"It's perfectly fine, Callie, don't worry the slightest." She moves to examine the outfits, as she's only been privy to the color schemes, and nothing else. Each clothing hanger is tagged with the name of each attendant and hanging next to the clothes are separate bags holding shoes and jewelry. The men have each been measured and fitted for cream-colored Irish linen suits with white linen shirts. Carlos refused to have any wedding photos with men wearing sandals, so he supplied the appropriate footwear, knowing full well that they would only be worn for the formal photos, and then they would be swapped out for sandals, or even bare feet for the ceremony and reception.

The women will be wearing knee-length silk chiffon in a Sophia cut in varying shades of blue. Erin insisted on a darker navy blue, with the hope that it would help hide her 7 month pregnant belly a little; Aria will be in vintage blue, dark enough to go with her complexion, but not as dark as Erin's; Addison fell in love with the bright blue of the tropical aqua; and Mac decided on the blue sapphire – not quite as sunglasses inducing bright of Addison's, but still brighter than the other two. All the women will be in low white wedge sandals for the photos while sticking to bare feet or flip flops for the ceremony and reception.

The single strand of seed pearls for the women and the platinum cuff links for the men would be doubling as their gifts from Callie and Arizona, while the moms had stepped in and arranged for the women to receive matching earrings and bracelets for the ceremony.

Hanging on the end of the rack holding the women's dresses are two other hangers, holding a dress and suit in miniature. Arizona had immediately suggested and asked the young Sophia Torres to step up as the flower girl; she would be wearing the same dress style as the older attendants, but hers would be a much lighter blue, more of a dusty shale color. Sophia's younger brother, Justin, would be escorting her down the aisle in a miniature version of the suit the men would be wearing. He refused to be seen carrying a lacey pillow with the rings and most of the women were worried that the six year old would lose the rings, so rather than have the title and job of ring bearer, he would merely be his sister's escort.

Calliope takes a seat on the bed, motioning for Callie to join her, who does so eagerly, making herself comfortable on the bed lying down with her head in the older woman's lap.

"So, what kind of flowers will there be?" She knows of her granddaughter's tendency to stress out over things and knows that keeping her talking about all the details will help keep her calm.

"The men will be wearing tiny bunches of lavender, I'll be carrying a bouquet of lavender and lily of the valley, while Arizona will be carrying orchids."

"It sounds beautiful dear. You both are very lucky to have found each other."

"You don't have to remind me of that, yia-yia. I thank the stars every day that I've found her."

"Have the two of you discussed children anymore?" She was one of the few people that Callie had spoken with about Arizona's previous fear of children, but since the two had gotten back together, all that Callie had said was that they'd gotten past that and had agreed to one day start a family.

"We've got an appointment right after we return from Spain with a fertility specialist."

"You've already selected a doctor?"

"Addison? She's one of my bridesmaids, you'll meet her later… her best friend in LA is one of the best, so we'll be using her."

Further conversation is halted by the sound of the front door opening and the sound of Arizona calling through the house. Callie lets her know where they are and seconds later, the blonde enters the room and joins the pair on the bed at Calliope's insistence. The talk shifts to the antics of their friends at work while they wait for everyone else to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Callie and Arizona's Spain wedding! Part 5 of the Muddy Buddy World.

Disclaimer: See previouse stories... because copy/paste isn't working.

AN: Lots of family excitement abound here, and a very sweet Mark moment.

* * *

"Jamie I will say this for the 5,000th time. I am fine to fly." Erin gave her husband a look that made the other men in the room shift a little. "I have been checked by my doctor, Addison and Arizona. I will be on a plane with 11 doctors including myself." At 7 and half months along she was into her third trimester, past the time most women could fly. Her doctor was only letting her go because of the amount of doctors and the fact they would be on a private plane.

Mark, Matty, Daniel, Owen and Ben just cringed as Erin gave him a look each had seen before. Addison, Arizona, Callie, Mac, Kerry, Lexie, Cristina, Bailey and Teddy all knew that he should give up while he was still ahead.

"I just want you to be safe." Jamie said weakly as he looked at his wife.

"I know." Erin sighed and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

Two large cars pulled up, the drivers getting out the loading all the luggage in. "There are 15 of us, 7 in one car and 8 in the other." Callie called out as everyone lined up and got in.

"I can't believe we're on our way to get married." Arizona nearly squealed as she got in.

"Watch my eardrum." Cristina muttered, using Owen as a pillow since it was just after 5 in the morning.

"Sorry." Arizona blushed, setting between Callie and her father, using them both as pillows.

* * *

The hotel in Spain was large, pearl colored marble as far as the eye could see. Callie had been here before, as had Calliope, but the rest were a little in awe of it. Men in tuxes and top hats opened the large doors for them and showed them in.

"I always knew you had money Callie but damn." Mark said as they walked in.

"It's not like I lived here." Callie told him. "Daddy just owns it." She walked up to the front desk and gave the woman her name. "We should have a total of 17 rooms."

"Your father has asked for you and Miss Robbins to be given separate rooms before your wedding. On different floors. You will both be given the honeymoon suit after your wedding for the one night you will be here before you move to the home on your father's private island." The young woman told Callie, who just rolled her eyes. "So I have 19 suits, all with living rooms and king beds." The woman gave our 19 sets of key cards with people's names printed on them. "Anything else Miss Torres?"

"No, thank you." Callie muttered, passing out the cards and giving her back the cards for the people not in yet.

"Your father and I talked Callie." Daniel smiled at her, feeling his daughter's eyes on him. "And we both agreed a little modesty before the wedding was in order."

"Daddy." Arizona made a face. "The wedding isn't for three days."

"You will be fine." Daniel and Alexander both shared a look, having both gone though this when they were about to get married.

"It's good for you mija." Alexander told his granddaughter.

"Yippy." Callie muttered, earning a laugh.

* * *

Arizona walked into Callie's bedroom after getting her things set up in her room. "Leave it to our fathers to make us have different rooms right now."

Callie laughed as she finished unpacking. She turned and took her lover, the woman that would soon be her wife, in her arms. "You and I are both in our 30's. At your parents house not sleeping together was one thing. But if you think for a second that I'm not sleeping with you tonight you are nuts."

Arizona's face grew a large grin. "I knew I loved your for a reason, Calliope." She giggled a little as she planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I can sneak in here after dinner and we can practice for the honeymoon."

"Oh yeah." Callie laughed softly as her lips moved to Arizona's neck. "I think you and I know the steps by now but a refresher would be nice."

"We should really both go get ready for dinner." Arizona said, pulling back even if she rather do anything but. "Your father has nearly the whole wedding together for it."

Callie pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But I don't wanna."

Arizona giggled, turning around and looking over her shoulder on her way out. "I'm not going to wear any panties."

Callie shivered as she thought of Arizona naked. "That woman is going to be the death of me." She said to herself.

Arizona hummed to herself on the way back to her room. She opened her door and saw her sister sitting on her bed. "What are you doing in here Erin?" She said, sitting the tears on her sister's face. "What's wrong?"

"Jamie and I had a fight." Erin said, her hands folding in her lap.

Arizona sighed, if you let Erin tell it she and Jamie had almost divorced every week since she became pregnant. Erin was slightly overemotional and Jamie being the man he was didn't always handle it in the best way. She sat next to her little sister and wrapped her arms around Erin's shoulders.

"He told me that he didn't want me to get in or out of the big tub without him helping me. Like I'm some child." Erin burst into tears all over again. "I told him to go to hell and we started fighting."

"Erin." Arizona said softly, rubbing her sister's back. "He doesn't want you to fall or get hurt. He's trying to protect you."

"But he doesn't have to be a jackass about saying it." Erin huffed.

Arizona laughed at her sister for a second. "He loves you very much and just wants you and the baby to be healthy."

"I know." Erin admitted softly, leaning against her sister. "I feel like a nut ball right now and I know I'm taking it out on him."

"Why don't you go back to your room and make up before we have to go to dinner?" Arizona said, holding Erin's hand. "Maybe take a little nap together before you get ready."

"Thanks Z." Erin kissed her cheek before waddling out.

"I swear I'm adopted." Arizona muttered.

"I heard that." Erin called from the hallway.

* * *

Arizona pulled a little at her black strapless dress, making sure it fit in all the right places. She had curled her hair like it was the night she kissed Callie in Joe's bathroom. Her heals were 4 inches, making her nearly Callie's height.

"Well don't you look good." Mark walked into her room. "I wanted to give you something." He said, looking a little nervous. Very unMarklike.

"If it's another sex toy you can keep it. Callie and I have enough." Arizona teased him, giving him a little smile. She and Mark had grown a lot closer than she thought they would be.

"No it's not a sex toy." Mark pulled a small ring box out of his jack pocket.

"Oh Mark." Arizona made a face. "I don't know if you heard but Calliope and I are getting married. You're too late."

Mark rolled his eyes a little as he opened the box. Inside was a gold band with a flat top, the Robbins and Torres family crests were both there, intertwined with each other. It was a simple but very beautiful ring. "I wanted to get you two something to who how much the two of you mean to me. You both helped me a lot when I really needed it." He said softly.

Arizona was speechless as she lifted a hand to her mouth. "Mark it's beautiful." She whispered, holding her right hand out as he put the ring on for her. "I've seen these before and I have always wanted one." She gave him a tight hug, a grin on her face.

"I talked to your father and Callie's to get the crests, it took me a few months to get everything I needed and have the rings made." Mark told her, a little bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"You didn't have to do all this Mark." Arizona looked down at the ring he had given her. Her family intertwined with Callie's. "But I am so glad you did."

"It's just my way of saying thank you and I love you." Mark muttered, tugging at his shirt collar a little. "You know I really don't have family and Callie and you are the closest things I have to sisters."

Arizona cupped his cheek and kissed the other. "I'm honored Mark, thank you." She whispered, pulling back. "Go give Callie her ring, I have to make sure Erin and Jamie are still married." She giggled a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Callie and Arizona's Spain wedding! Part 5 of the Muddy Buddy World.

Disclaimer: See previouse stories... because copy/paste isn't working.

Okay, so this is something that I wanted to do in Fireworks, but there really wasn't a place that we could fit it in, so when I sat down to write this, it came out. The couple did in fact still have a few secrets from their families.

* * *

"Well, aren't you two nauseatingly adorable." Aria comments, approaching her sister and Arizona at their spot on the beach. The grin on her face lets the two women know she's kidding around.

The couple had arranged for the hotel to start a bonfire on the beach for them following dinner and they were the first out after changing out of their dinner clothes.

"Stuff it, Aria," Callie responds with a similar smile, pulling Arizona further into her embrace and tightening her arms around the blonde. An action the blonde gladly allows, burrowing herself deeper into her fiancée's embrace with a smile.

Slowly the entire family trickles down to the beach, including the parents and grandparents, though they didn't plan on staying for very long. Eventually everyone has taken a seat, either in the beach chairs provided, or on the sand, leaning against some driftwood that surrounded the area and are enjoying various drinks.

"Seriously, though," Erin speaks up, siding with Aria. "You two are often nauseatingly cute. Have you two ever even had a real fight? I'm not talking about the George thing or the birthday thing, those were over before they could really begin."

"What George thing?" Carlos asks at the same time Daniel poses his own question.

"What birthday thing?" Callie takes a deep breath before answering her father first.

"George joined the Army to be a trauma surgeon, just before he died. I wasn't really supportive about it, and at the time, I didn't know that Arizona's brother had died because there weren't enough doctors over there, so I didn't bother trying to listen to her when she made the comment that George joining the Army was awesome." She then looks to her future father-in-law to answer his question. "And I threw Arizona a surprise party when I found out about her birthday."

"Ooh," Daniel grimaces at the thought of what could have happened that evening.

"Like I said," Erin cuts in before any further comments can be made, "those were both over before they could really get started. With the George thing, you found out about Danny, apologized and she took you back. With the birthday thing, 'I love you' were exchanged before midnight that night. Not real fights. I mean, I remember our priest being hesitant to marry us at the beginning of our premarital counseling because we hadn't had a real fight during the course of our relationship. So, I ask again: have you two ever had a real fight?"

Every member of the Seattle Grace-Mercy West family goes silent, suddenly finding the sand surrounding them to be very interesting. The blood family notices this and looks curiously between each of the doctors and the couple the question was posed to, wondering why the silence is so loud.

"You never told-,"

"No, I never thought… you?"

"Nope, so what would have happened if-?"

"I was hoping we'd-,"

"Yeah, me too. So what if we'd-?"

"I wasn't thinking that far-,"

"Ahem." The couple is interrupted by a cough from Jesse. He seems to be the only one willing to interrupt the couple whenever they get into one of their half conversations in which they never manage to complete a full sentence yet still manage to know exactly what the other is trying to say.

"So, any chance that you could complete one of those sentences in a manner in which we'd know what you're saying?"

"Right… fights… does a resulting month-long break up count as a real fight?" The simultaneous sound of six alcoholic sips being expelled through the nose is their only answer. "I think that means yes." Callie answers her own question, taking a sip of her own drink.

"You two broke up?" You'd think they'd just told Erin that there was no just thing as Santa Claus for the first time. "When? Why? How?"

"So that leaves what and who." Arizona deflects her sisters series of questions.

"Seriously? When did you two break up? And why? And how did we not hear about this?" Matty steps into the conversation.

"And what happened to cause it?" Aria adds on. "See, that just leaves who."

"Who led to you getting back together?" Mac supplies. "So, now that the five inquisitive questions have been asked, how about you try answering them?"

"April," Arizona answers the first question, "Before I brought her home for the first time. We hadn't been back together a full month before I brought her home. You didn't hear about it because I hoped we could work it out before too long."

"Don't think that you can work around telling us what it was about." Carlos reminds them of the second question that they skipped over.

"It… was… the… kid thing." Arizona forces out.

"Ahhh… I knew that it wasn't that simple. I mean, you're awesome and all, Callie, no doubt about that, but there was no way you could change Arizona's view on kids after just a year together."

"She still changed my mind… we just broke up in the process of figuring it all out."

"So what was it that got you two back together?"

"It was the shooting."

"Shooting? What shooting?" Matty questions. Arizona realizes that he was never informed about that day at the hospital.

"The husband of a former patient blamed the hospital for his wife's death and went on a shooting spree in the hospital. Callie and I had been broken up for about a month at that point and we were barely speaking to each other outside of professionally – and even then it was barely civil."

"How is it that you never knew about the shooting?" Callie doesn't realize how this was possible.

"He was stationed on the _USS_ Ronald Reagan at the time, he only came home the week before I brought you home that summer. By that point, it had all been worked out and talking about the shooting outside of the hospital mandated therapy… well, you remember what that was like.

"Anyways," she returns to Matty's question. "Callie and I were trapped on the peds floor during the ensuing lockdown with a child with a ruptured appendix and we had to work together to keep her calm until we could get her out of there."

"In the end, I decided that I didn't want kids if it meant I couldn't be with her-,"

"And I decided that I wanted to have kids with her." Arizona finishes Callie's sentence.

"Fortunately I talked her out of her original number… I mean, 10 kids? Yikes," Callie grimaces. "Even if we adopted, that's a lot of kids."

"What happened to the dozen kids you mentioned five years ago?" Bailey speaks up, reminding Callie of the conversation they and Addison had in the OR gallery all those years ago while watching Derek operate on the little girl that had been run over by her nanny.

"I decided two or three would be better."

"So there will be grandchildren one day?" Carlos is never ending in his quest for grandchildren.

"Yes, Dad, there will be grandchildren one day… maybe sooner than you realize." Despite her father's ensuing questions, Callie remains silent on any further discussion, and all of her friends pitch in to help her avoid any further questions her father may have.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Callie and Arizona's Spain wedding! Part 5 of the Muddy Buddy World.

Disclaimer: See previouse stories... because copy/paste isn't working.

Bachelorette parties! Oh the possibilities!

* * *

Arizona, Erin, Mac and Emma all sat in Arizona's hotel room. This was as close to a doe party as Arizona would let them have. Each woman had a different drink in her hand, Erin had to settle of decaf coffee.

"Are you ready to join the ranks of the married?" Erin asked her sister, leaning against the bed, all the women were in an oval on the floor.

"It's not like the wedding is tomorrow." Arizona laughed softly, though clearly nervous. "Tomorrow is only the rehearsal dinner."

"I remember my wedding like it was yesterday." Emma said softly, all three of the women in front of her had been in the wedding party when she married Danny. "You'll be nervous until you take Callie's hand and look into her eyes. Then you remember why you're putting yourself though all of this."

Arizona smiled at her former sister in law. "It's strange." She mused a little bit. "I want to be married, I want to have our lives joined and I'm still scared out of my mind about it."

"I was, too." Erin spoke up. "I thought that Jamie and I were making huge mistakes. He was a second year high school teacher and I was an intern. But we got though the wedding and haven't looked back since."

"I remember how nervous you were." Arizona giggled a little at her baby sister. "Mom almost made me give you something to calm you down." Erin stuck out her tongue on response.

"The four of us have been though a lot together." Emma said, looking at the woman she would always think of as family. "It doesn't feel like 8 years since my wedding or 4 years since Danny died." She said softly.

"No it doesn't." Mac whispered, a shiver running though her. "Matt has to go work on a case in the middle of a war zone when we get back. I haven't had a good night sleep since I found out."

The other three women in the room all got matching looks on their faces. "He'll come home." Emma said, taking Mac's hand. "He will be working on a case not on a combat mission."

"I know, I've been there, I know all that. And yet I keep seeing could's and maybe's, might be's and if's." Mac muttered as she finished her drink in one gulp. After refilling her glass she lifted it. "To Danny, may he protect his little brother and all of those who serve."

* * *

Later that evening after her sisters, one in blood and two by choice, left Arizona walked down to Callie's room. She wanted a night with her, needing at the very least to cuddle with.

Callie opened the door and smiled. "Hey." She giggled.

Arizona kissed her before walking in. Three empty bottles of wine were on the bar and 6 empty glasses. "Looks like y'all had a fun time." She turned and stripped right in front of Callie. "Care to have a fun time with me?"

Callie groaned as she moved, undressing with surprising speed. She took Arizona in her arms, skin against skin. "I love you, Arizona." She muttered as hot open mouth kisses were planted on her neck.

"Love you." Arizona muttered before pushing Callie back on the bed. She looked at Callie like a tiger looked at a fresh kill. She was hungry and Callie knew it.

Slowly Arizona got on the bed and moved toward her lover. She got to Callie and pulled her into a kiss, a hand tangling in the dark tresses. "Want a preview of our wedding night?" She asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, please." Callie whimpered, her thighs growing slick.

* * *

Arizona smirked as she held Callie, four orgasms in the future. Both of them had gotten theirs and then some. Both bodies were sweaty and a little smelly but they didn't care. All that mattered was they were together.

"I love when you do that thing with your tongue." Callie muttered, her eyes closed as she tried to recover.

"I love when you do that finger thing." Arizona mumbled into Callie's tanned skin.

"We have to do the rehearsal dinner tomorrow."

"We could always run away and elope."

"Our parents would kill us, your father is trained on how to do it and everything."

"Dad wouldn't kill us." Arizona trailed a finger down Callie's spine. "Your father might if we bolted after how much money he spent."

"Mama is a party planner, Dad is use to footing the bill for these kind of parties." Callie snuggled closer to Arizona's warmth. "Have I told you how happy I am we're getting married in the last 5 seconds?"

"Nope." Arizona's dimples came out, her blue eyes the color of the ocean.

"Arizona Robbins." Callie whispered, her hand tangling with Arizona's. "I am happier than I have ever been in my life. I love you more than I have ever loved someone. I feel more loved than at any other point in my life. You are my partner, my lover and my best friend. I promise to do everything in my power to make the rest of your life super awesome."

Tears prickled Arizona's eyes as Callie's words washed over her. "Oh Calliope." She whispered, kissing the lips that sound such beautiful things to her. "That was so beautiful." She shivered as the words played over in her mind.

"You make me say beautiful things." Callie whispered.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's middle and put her face against her neck. "You make me want to try to be a better woman for you. You give me a safe place to stay during all the storms that I face. You are the person that I was always meant to fall in love with. I love you Calliope Torres." She moved her head and kissed Callie.

"I love you." Callie whispered, a hand on Arizona's cheek. "You are so out of my league, how did I land you?"

"I wonder the same thing every day." Arizona whispered, her hand on Callie's cheek.

"You should go back to your room." Callie's voice showed a true displeasure in saying that. "I know Mama is getting me up early for breakfast and I don't want to get caught."

"Boo." Arizona muttered as she got up and slowly redressed. "Good night, Calliope." She kissed her softly before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: The week leading up to Callie and Arizona's wedding. In Spain! Part 5 of the Muddy Buddy World.

Disclaimer: See previouse stories... because copy/paste isn't working.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

So… here's a bit of the Calliope that I'm certain everyone really wanted to see.

* * *

"So… what time did Arizona leave this morning?" As soon as her mother leaves the table to use the restroom and is out of earshot, Calliope turns to her granddaughter, a knowing smirk – so like Callie's – crossing her face.

"I think it was around two. This is torture, yia-yia."

"At least your parents have allowed the two of you to sleep in the same bed in the past. Your grandfather never let them when they were dating, neither did my parents when I brought Peter home for the first time."

"Things are not the same now. Even you know, back then it was all about the potential for a child occurring out of wedlock. Papou would have shot papa if mama had been pregnant with me before the wedding. I know you're not a doctor, but you do realize that Arizona doesn't have those necessary parts, right?" The last bit is said in a stage whisper, though that doesn't stop Calliope from admonishing her namesake.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres!" Whatever comes next is lost to the family that are approaching as it's spoken in such a rapid-fire Greek that even Callie only catches a word or two here and there. Finally the words stop and Callie has the decency to look apologetic, though she does break out into an amused grin when her grandmother's back is turned – she knows the older woman found her comment funny. Arizona approaches the pair and silently poses the question to her fiancée, who merely mouths I'll tell you later, before returning her attention to the older woman, who is finally allowing the humor of her comment to show on her features while everyone else looks on, confused.

"So…" Erin draws the single word out in confusion before continuing on, "What's the plan for today?"

"You guys are on your own… I have a surprise for Arizona." Callie pulls the blonde in close, reveling in her presence for a moment before turning her attention back to their families.

"You're not planning on dragging her down to Monaco and eloping, are you?" Addison questions her best friend as she approaches the group, Sam following behind her.

"First off: Estonia is the place to go in Europe if you want to elope; and second: Arizona and I have already discussed that, and given that her father is a trained killer, we determined that it's best for both of our physical well-beings if we don't cheat him out of the last wedding of his children."

"Wouldn't Los Monegros, Aragon be a better comparison to Vegas?" Aria comments.

"In the gambling sense, but not in the wedding sense, I think."

"If you say so," clearly Aria doesn't agree with her sister.

"Anyways… no, Addison, as much as I may want to, we do not plan to run away and elope. But I do have plans for her for the day."

"Just make sure that you're back in time for dinner." Calliope knows of Callie's plans, having been the one to make the arrangements for the day available.

"Yes, yia-yia!" Callie kisses her grandmother on the cheek as she drags Arizona away from the hotel.

"Thank you, yia-yia!" Arizona repeats Callie's actions, allowing herself to be led away, not knowing where, but trusting her explicitly.

* * *

"Wow!" This isn't the first time that single word has crossed Arizona's lips, and still Callie isn't tired of it. Seeing the extreme joy on her fiancée's face and the freedom in her posture is all that Callie needs to know that her surprise was right on the money.

Ages ago, right after the two got back together, Arizona had revealed a secret to Callie, something she claimed no one else – not even Erin – knew about. When the blonde was 12, the family had been stationed in Pearl Harbor, and Arizona had found an old, decrepit sailboat in their backyard. The twelve-year-old had immediately set about repairing it. She knew that they weren't going to be there for more than a few months and didn't want to go about making a bunch of friends when she knew she'd have to say good-bye so much sooner than she usually had to. So instead of spending her time hanging out at the beach with other kids from school, she'd found a little stretch of beach behind their house and spent all her time there, working on the boat. Eventually, the 14 year old son of her father's XO had stumbled on to her hiding spot and offered to help her with the repairs. Between the two of them, they'd gotten the vessel sea-worthy in just under three months, but the day they'd put the boat into the water, Daniel had announced that he'd been transferred to Cherry Point and they had to leave in a week. All the free time they had was then devoted to packing up the house and preparing for the move, so she was never given the opportunity to take the boat out. Before they left the island, her friend dragged her down to the water to see the boat one last time, wanting her to see what he'd named it, at her insistence.

Chance

Arizona had said that he was the best friend she'd ever made, the one person she could talk to about just how much she actually hated being a military brat because of all the chances she'd miss out on that normal kids took for granted.

He'd said that she was all the braver because she still allowed herself the chance to remain open to the experiences she was given even if she felt she never really got to experience them for herself – always for her family, but never for herself.

"Hmm," the blonde hums in contentment as she feels strong arms surround her from behind. "Who's steering?"

"Autopilot. What are you thinking?"

"I love you."

"Good thing you're marrying me then."

"Indeed." Arizona sits down at the bow, dangling her bare feet over the edge, wiggling them in the spray of the ocean. Callie takes a seat behind her, cradling the tinier woman in her embrace while resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "It was nice of your grandmother to bring her boat here with her.

"Yeah," there's something in Callie's noncommittal tone that makes Arizona suspicious, and she twists in the brunette's embrace to look at her while questioning her.

"It's not her boat?"

"Uh, no… it's mine. I've just always kept it at her place."

"So… are there any other assets you've got that I don't know about?"

"Why? Do you want a full list that you can take from me should we ever get divorced?" Callie continues on with the teasing tone that her fiancée started the conversation with.

"Funny, Calliope… but if I ever let you go willingly, I won't be able to enjoy any of this, because I'll be in a psych ward."

"Ditto."

The pair is silent, just enjoying the moment, knowing that this afternoon could very well be the last moment of silence the pair will have for the next 36 hours.

"What's the name?" Arizona breaks the silence. She had taken brief notice of the name of the vessel, but hadn't given it much more thought in her excitement.

"Querencia, it's… home… I guess you would say."

"You guess?"

"It's a bull fighting term. There's a spot in the ring… it could be in the shade or even in the sunlight, but it's the spot where the bull knows that he's safe, nothing can hurt him there and he knows he won't be bothered. He can rest, and when things get too tough, he can go back there and find safety."

"So this boat is your home?"

"It was my safe spot, yes."

"Was? Where's your safe spot now?"

"Wherever you are," Callie tightens her embrace slightly. "You are my home, my safe harbor; wherever you are, that's where I can go to feel safe, and know that no one can hurt me."


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: The week leading up to Callie and Arizona's wedding. In Spain! Part 5 of the Muddy Buddy World.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

And on to the rehearsal dinner… the big day is almost upon us!

* * *

"So, did you two have fun today?" Mark takes a seat by Callie while the stylist is finishing with her hair.

"I did, did you have fun with Lexie today?"

"I did. We were taking a walk by the harbor when I could have sworn I saw you pulling in a 40-foot boat."

"Thirty-six, actually," she clarifies at Mark's confused look. "My boat is only 36 feet."

"Right. I didn't know that you could sail."

"I'm a beach bunny at heart, Mark. Sailing, surfing, kayaking… I've even been known to pick up a deep-sea fishing pole on occasion. If it can be done on the water, I love it."

"So you two had some private fun out there?" Clearly Mark wants all the dirty details of the couple's time on the water. After all, when you have the healthy sex life he knows they do, and you're surrounded by miles of empty ocean, with the closest person being several miles away, what else can you do? Callie merely scoffs, makes a fist and slugs him in the arm, not even disrupting her stylist.

"That will remain between Arizona and I, you pervert."

"Oh come on, just one little detail!"

"What… is Little Grey holding out on you or something?"

"Of course not… but I just can't get rid of the mental image of you and Blondie on the high seas, and I want to know if the reality is as good as the fantasy."

"Mark… trust me… the reality? It's _way_ better." With that, she gets up and joins Addison, who just arrived to help her get dressed.

* * *

"If I could have everyone's attention, please?" Addison stands, tapping her fork against her wine glass to get the attention of the family in the room. After every eye is on her, she takes a deep breath, facing the couple at the head of the table.

"A few years ago, I was in Seattle, and Callie stumbled onto me in the hospital chapel attempting to pray for my brother's health and recovery… Now, given that I can count on one hand missing several fingers the number of times I set foot in a church during the year… I was a little lost in how to go about it. Callie comes in, moves onto her knees, and prays for me. Only it wasn't so much of a prayer for my brother – as I was expecting – but a plea to 'help her get over the butterflies'. She told me all about this Peds surgeon that she had kissed. This woman was perky, and had butterflies on her scrub cap… but was also hot… _so hot_," she pauses when everyone chuckles softly. "Fortunately, her prayers were heard, and she got over the butterflies, otherwise we wouldn't be here today… this weekend, celebrating the union of two people that we all hold near and dear to our hearts.

"So, with that in mind, I believe the Colonel has something he'd like to say." With the end of Addison's speech, everyone toasts the couple, prompting Daniel to stand up.

"So, eight years ago, my oldest son got married, and I had to listen to my wife stress her way through creating a slideshow, and I found myself wishing to never have to sit through another one. Then Erin informed me that Arizona was the man in this relationship, and I realized that we'd have to take on the role of the entertainment for this evening. Freaking…" He mumbles through the last word, and a few others that no one manages to comprehend. At a sharp pinch to the side from his wife, he stands up straight, pasting a smile to his face.

"But what am I talking about? Anyone listening would think that I wasn't happy to stand here today and wish my daughter well." He smiles, showing that he was joking, and the crowd of family laughs softly while he continues on. "The day my daughter came to me and told me she loved women was slightly unexpected, but I knew that she would always be the kind of person that I raised her to be, and I'm forever thankful that she found someone to share that with; someone that is just a strong and honorable as she is and will pass those same qualities onto their children. So, without further ado, my wife has put this together for your viewing pleasure." He motions to Jamie, who has the computer next to him and he starts the slideshow that Kerry put together with Andromeda's help.

While Callie and Arizona hid their embarrassment over the photos their mothers chose to display this evening, everyone else had a ball, and afterwards, several people asked for the stories behind many of them – something the mothers were all too happy to oblige. As were the siblings… many of the photos contained only the siblings and they were taken during moments the parents were not privy to, and neither had any problem sensationalizing the moment to make it seem as if either woman was at fault or would have been grounded for their actions had the parents known of them at the time.

And when midnight came around, both women heartily complained when their best man and matron of honor dragged them away from each other as tradition dictated. They both knew that it would be torture to be away from each other all day, and Arizona was now regretting wanting a ceremony at sunset, though she sucked it up, knowing that by sunset, she would be tied forever to the love of her life.

* * *

The wedding day is next!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: The week leading up to Callie and Arizona's wedding. In Spain! Part 5 of the Muddy Buddy World.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Wedding day!

* * *

Callie sat alone in her hotel room. Everyone has swarmed her about an hour ago but she needed a little time to herself. She needed an hour before she had to get ready just to think and reflect. Plus she had a gift for Arizona that she needed to finish.

"There you are." Callie muttered as she walked over to her bag and found the half finished letter.

Callie and Arizona had decided that whatever wedding gifts they gave each other had to be from the heart and not something that you could go to the store and just pick up. Callie had decided to write Arizona a letter. She knew it was simple but her vows could never say everything she wanted.

She walked do the desk and grabbed Calliope's writing pen that she had borrowed and started to write.

* * *

An hour before they had to be downstairs Arizona sat in her room with Erin working on her makeup, Emma working on her hair and Mac getting her dress and jewelry out. She knew that if she wanted she could have hired someone but she always dreamed of these three here with her today.

"I can't believe you are finally getting married." Erin said, working on Arizona's make up. "I thought you'd end up as the crazy cat lady of the family."

"I should have asked Mom and Dad for a puppy when I was 3." Arizona muttered playfully.

"You two behave." Emma laughed, trying to get the curl on Arizona's hair just right. "How are the two of you able to be around each other without me there?"

"It's hard." Erin said, looking at her sister in law. "Damn hard." She sniffled.

"Erin." Arizona reached out a hand and took hers.

"I'm sorry." Erin said, tears starting to prickle her eyes. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this. But I can't help but wish Danny was here."

The four women now shared a look before Emma moved around and sat next to Erin. "I wish he were here every day." She wrapped an arm around her, Mac on Erin's other side. "God he would be so proud to be an Uncle and see you get married, and see you with Matt." She whispered a small smile on her lips.

"He would have given Callie hell before accepting her." Mac chuckled softly. "But he would have seen how much you two love each other."

"If Callie thought Erin and Matt were a handfull I don't know what she would have thought about Danny." Arizona chuckled weakly.

"God, Callie against the three of them would be hell." Emma said, having dealt with three Robbins siblings.

"We're not that bad." Arizona and Erin said together.

"Yes you are." Emma and Mac told them. "But we love you anyway."

* * *

"I never thought this day would come." Callie said to Mark as they waited for everything to be set so they could go outside.

"I know." Mark said, giving her a smile. "I'm glad it did though."

Callie smiled at him, giving him a little smirk. "When are you and Lexie tying the knot?"

Mark pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I'm asking her tonight." He blushed a little, quickly hiding it as everyone took their places.

* * *

Arizona and Callie both came in on their father's arms, walking toward where the pastor was together. They turned to face each other once they both made it.

"Hi." Arizona whispered to Callie. "You look beautiful."

"You do, too." Callie whispered as everyone took their seats.

The pastor started with a prayer and then spoke about love for a moment. Callie and Arizona both tried to pay attention but ended up looking at each other more often than him. It was their wedding and they would do want they wanted.

"Calliope and Arizona have decided to write their own vows. Calliope if you will." The Pastor smiled at her.

Callie smiled at Arizona, holding her hands in hers. "I, Calliope Torres, take you, Arizona Robbins, to be my wife. I will love honor and cherish you for as long as I live." Callie couldn't keep the grin off her face as she said those words. "I promise to try to always understand the crazy, brilliant things you say, I promise to always yell at you when you're being a jerk, I promise to always make sure you feel loved and safe, I promise to make you a cake on your birthday even if you think it's just another day, I promise to always be there and to never, no matter what, leave you, I promise to never to go to bed mad, I promise to be there anytime you need to talk, I promise to make you laugh and let you cry, I promise to not pick a fight just because I love how you look when we fight,, I promise to always love you even if some days we don't like each other, I promise to never stop loving you. With all I am and all I have I do promise this."

"Arizona." The pastor smiled.

"I, Arizona Robbins, take you, Calliope Torres, to be my wife." Arizona whispered, trying to find her voice. "I will love honor and cherish you for as long as I live. I promise to tell you I love you at least 3 times a day and mean it, I promise to never go to bed mad, I promise to let you be my rock and be yours. I promise that I will take care of you when you're sick, or feeling down or just because, I promise to trust you and not get so jealous over people I shouldn't. I promise to hold you when you're sad and let you pick a fight so you can vent, I promise to use my heart when talking to you, I promise to never let anything come between us, I promise to protect you from all the pain I can, I promise to be the best good man in the storm I can for you, I promise to never forget why I married you, I promise to always be the one person who doesn't judge you. With all I am and all I have I do promise this." Arizona said with a few tears in her eyes. She was trying as hard as she could not to full out sob.

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife, you my kiss your bride."

Everyone cheered as Callie dipped a giggling Arizona and planted a kiss on her, the waves crashing on the beach unusually hard as she did.

* * *

"You know, when you asked me to do your wedding, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Callie looks up from Arizona's face to the woman that was their photographer for the week. The young brunette was someone that she used to babysit for and had promised to be her photographer for her wedding years ago, when having her own studio was nothing but a dream.

"You pictured me sitting in my husband's lap, rather than my wife sitting in mine?"

"Pretty much," she nods in acquiescence. "I take it I'm not the first person to make that comment?"

"Not even the first hundredth person to say that, Walker." Patrick loops his arm around the woman's shoulder. "Out of curiosity…" he looks to his former singing partner and her new wife, "What number was I to make that comment?"

"Not even the first hundredth, Pat." Arizona laughs at the young man. Clearly he's well on his way into his own bottle of bourbon. "If we had a nickel for every person that did, we could retire tomorrow and we wouldn't even have to use Calliope's trust fund."

"Super, c'mon, Leslie, let's leave these two love birds to themselves for a bit."

"Sure thing. You two have fun."

"How exactly were she and Aria friends?" The young woman was all smiles from the moment they'd been introduced at dinner the first night. She immediately was able to picture her as the happy go lucky young girl that Callie had always described her to be. She had trouble picturing her and the Aria Torres she'd first met and heard about being friends.

"It was the kindergarten thing."

"Kindergarten thing? What's the kindergarten thing?"

"You know how when you're that young and you meet someone and know absolutely nothing about them and ten seconds later you're playing with them like you've known them your whole life? There are no conflicting personalities to make you hate each other, because you don't even know who you are. That's the kindergarten thing. If they were to meet for the first time today, they probably wouldn't be friends. Even in high school, when they were in totally different crowds, they still couldn't hate each other; they'd known each other for too long.

"Leslie Walker was the only person to stand by her through all of her crap when she was in high school; and she held her hand throughout Jimmy's trial."

"Sounds like a true friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: The week leading up to Callie and Arizona's wedding. In Spain! Part 5 of the Muddy Buddy World.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

I think the speeches should have their own spot, don't you? Well… speeches and dances, at least.

* * *

"If I could have everyone's attention, please." Erin speaks up, gathering the attention of everyone present. The waiter's have just finished handing out glasses of champagne to everyone present – excluding her and the two other pregnant women present, they got a glass of cider.

"So, many years ago, Arizona and I used to talk about our perfect someone… Now, there were various descriptive qualities she had that I will skip over tonight in respect to the elder generations present tonight," she pauses to allow the laughter coming from the younger guests present. "Over the years, she's brought a few women home that she thought met those requirements, but she quickly determined that they weren't, because they never lived up to her first requirement – to the first requirement for all the Robbins siblings: They had to be able to handle themselves against her siblings… and no one ever managed that.

"And then a few years ago, I get a phone call from her saying that she's found her perfect someone… there were a few more phone calls afterwards that weren't quite as cheerful, personally I think it's because she made an ass of herself and she was afraid to admit it." More chuckles abound. "Point is, she got over herself and many of her insecurities and allowed herself to go out with this woman that she fell in lust with at first sight. Now, she seemed to meet all the qualifications… but there was one that we weren't certain of: How she would take to those that are the Robbins siblings.

"It wasn't long into her first dinner with us that we knew she was perfect, and our opinions were only solidified by the end of that trip. After all, how many women would be willing to crawl through a giant mud pit with their girlfriend's family three days after meeting said family? And to do so with a smile… well, we knew that she was perfect.

"So, I knew this day was coming, the day where Arizona would meet her soul mate and allow herself to share the burden of all of her fears and insecurities… and I can't think of a better woman for her to share her life with than Callie Torres. So, let's raise our glasses… may the two of you always be as happy as you have been thus far – including the bad and the good, for the bad makes you realize just how much sweeter the good is."

The collective agreement from everyone around prompts her to waddle back to her seat while Mark stands for his, beginning his speech before he's even standing on the stage.

"So, I know just what kind of reputation I have- Oh, come on!" He looks out at the crowd to see that every child's ears are being covered by the adult nearest them. He looks toward Callie and Arizona for an explanation, but finds no definitive one. Clearly he realizes his reputation precedes him and every adult is worried that he's going to corrupt the children. "Fine, give me a moment to be myself, and then we're removing the earmuffs, okay?

"Now, Callie and I have been the best of friend's for almost as long as I've been in Seattle, and I've watched her go through more than a couple relationships, and I was there to see just what each of them did to her. The Torres immediately pre-Blondie was a shell of the Torres that I first met, and that killed me to see every day." He then motions for all the adults to remove their hands from the children's ears, which they do hesitantly.

"Fortunately that all changed the day this blue-eyed, blonde Peds surgeon literally rolled her way into our lives. And after a bit of a rocky start, I quickly realized that this tiny blonde woman was the one person in the world that could put my best friend back together. I believe Callie described her actions as 'gluing the pieces of her heart back together and using glitter to hide the cracks'. Now, pre-Blondie Torres would never even think to use the word glitter in reference to herself in any way, so when I heard that – well, when I heard that, I was a little worried – but I also knew that she was going to be just fine in the long run.

"Now, I am proud to hand off the title of best friend to Arizona, I know that she will hold the title proudly, and I can't think of a better person to be there through the thick and thins that may come along for the two of you." He holds his glass aloft, to which the crowd responds.

"I still hold the title of work husband though." The Seattle crowd laughs, knowing the story behind that statement.

"Just so long as 'work' stays in that title!" Arizona calls out from her spot next to Callie.

"Totally will, Blondie… my fiancée wouldn't like it much otherwise." The room falls silent at that comment and everyone looks to Lexie, who is sitting in her spot frozen solid. Every step Mark makes toward her is heard throughout the room until he stops before her, dropping to one knee while pulling out a ring. "At least I hope that my fiancée won't mind."

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." Callie stares up at her father with a smile. He had choked out his speech through his tears after Mark and had needed a moment to himself before they could commence with the Daddy/Daughter dances. The strains of Thank Heaven for Little Girls plays around them and Callie watches as other Daddy/Daughter pairs join them on the dance floor. The two women had left the song of choice up to their fathers and were astonished to find that they'd decided on the same song, thereby having one dance rather than separate dances. When Callie had heard what song her father had chosen, she'd teared up, remembering her fifth grade dance recital, when the two of them had danced to that very song. She'd turned to Arizona to find her with a similar expression. Through her tears, Arizona had explained that was the song she and Daniel had danced to at her cousin's wedding, the weekend after she'd come out to him, and he'd made a comment about how he'd always love her, and he'd always think of her and Erin whenever he heard that song.

Even from across the dance floor, Callie could see the tears spilling down her wife's cheeks and she longed to break away from her father and go take her wife in her arms. Instead, she focused on her father and his comment.

"Yeah, well, Mark has always had a flair for the dramatic."

"Were you aware that he was going to do that?"

"Propose? Yes. Propose during the reception? Yes. Propose following his speech? No. But I don't mind. They've been through more than Arizona and I have in their own relationship and it's good to see that they've been able to move past it all. I'm okay with sharing the happiness of today… there should be happiness abound today."

"There is happiness abound today."

* * *

"Happy?" Daniel looks down into his daughter's eyes, so like his wife's in every way.

"Ecstatic, Daddy. Calliope is everything to me."

"So… I have a question."

"I may have an answer." Daniel smiles at his oldest daughter, remembering all the times his children have responded to him that way whenever he's been hesitant to ask a question over the years.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't behave like Carlos has in regards to this topic… but do you two plan on having children anytime soon?"

"Do you know why we wanted the wedding so soon?"

"Force Andromeda to keep the wedding simple?"

"Well, there was that, but also because I really wanted to enjoy the honeymoon, and hopefully my alcohol content will be decreasing to nothing by this time next month." Her father furrows his brow in confusion, prompting Arizona to elaborate. "We've got an appointment with Addison in two and a half weeks for an IVF procedure."

"So, kids… they'll be happening?"

"God willing, yes, they will be happening."

"Danny would be so proud of you, Arizona. He always knew that you would make an amazing mother."

"Yeah, he always did know things before I knew them about myself. You know he told me that he knew before I told anyone? He was why I knew it would be okay to tell you and mom. I love you, but I knew that even if you weren't okay with it, he would be, and he would stand by me."

"You're my daughter, sweetie-,"

"I know that… now. Now I know that you're okay with it. But when I was 17… It's one of those things where you don't know exactly how you'll react until you're faced with the situation. You can try and prepare for it, but until the moment is staring you in the face… no one can say exactly how they'll react to a situation like that." The two share a soft smile, remembering that spring afternoon when their relationship was set… set so firmly that no one and nothing would be able to tear it apart.

* * *

"So, wife of mine, ready to blow this joint?" The strands to .38 Special's, Caught up in you plays around them, while other couples move around them, giving them a wide berth.

"We have other obligations to this evening, Calliope. You can wait until after all of that." Callie nuzzles the blonde's neck, barely registering the flash of a camera off to the side.

"But I don't wanna!" Arizona laughs at her comment – her wife sounded an awful lot like one of her patients at that moment.

"Patience, Calliope. It will be rewarded later."


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: The week leading up to Callie and Arizona's wedding. In Spain! Part 5 of the Muddy Buddy World.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

And the conclusion…

* * *

Arizona and Callie lay on the bed in their honeymoon suite, both still clad in their dresses. They were both drained. They both lay on their backs, their hands joined between them.

"We're married." Callie whispered, the room dark except the light from a handful of candles.

"We're married." Arizona echoed.

Callie turned her head to face Arizona, smiling softly at her lover and wife. "I think Mama did a really nice job on things."

"I do, too." Arizona smiled, her thumb running over Callie's knuckles.

Callie sat up and unpinned her hair, before standing up and undoing her dress. When it hit the floor the only thing on Callie's skin was candle light.

"How about I go run us a bath, we can get all the stuff out of our hair and off our faces?" She offered, looking at her wife with loving eyes.

"I think that sounds wonderful." Arizona smiled, standing and cracking her back before undressing. She picked up after Callie, hanging both their dresses up. She brought the covers back on the bed so it would be ready for them.

The bathroom was lit, as the bedroom was, in candle light. Callie had gotten a bubble bath ready for them, already having taken her makeup off. She watched Arizona go to the sink and wash her face, finding her more beautiful without makeup than with.

"This was a good idea." Arizona said, her back against Callie's front in the tub. "We both need to relax after the craziness of the week."

"I agree." Callie kissed Arizona's bare shoulder.

"Mark gave a beautiful speech, I didn't think he had it in him to speak so well." Arizona teased Callie's best friend.

"He is an old soul sometimes." Callie grabbed a bottle of shampoo, starting to lather Arizona's hair after she got it wet. "I think Lexie is the right person for him. She takes enough of his shit but not too much."

"I can't wait to see you in your best man outfit." Arizona giggled a little before a moan crossed her lips. "Oh Calliope that feels awesome." She muttered, Callie's nails dragging over her scalp.

"I'm glad you still can't get enough of my touch even if we're now an old married couple." Callie chuckled, using a large cup to rinse Arizona's hair.

"Turn around." Arizona said, wanting to wash Callie's hair for her. "And we are never going to be an old married couple." She said firmly, like a child saying he was going to grow up to be superman.

After the bath was over and bodies dried off, Arizona and Callie slipped into bed. Their skin warm against the cool sheets. Callie's arms moved around Arizona's waist, holding her lover and wife firmly.

"I have something for you."

"Do you?"

"It's my wedding gift to you."

"Calliope, really you don't have to get me anything."

"Did you get me something?"

"Yes but that's not the point."

Callie laughed, turning back and grabbing a letter as Arizona grabbed a small box that she put under the bed.

Callie untied the purple box and took the top off the box. "It's us." She whispered, picking up the gold and silver frame. The photo was of a Friday night about 2 months ago. Both women were sleeping on the couch, side by side. "How did you get this?"

"I have my ways." Arizona said, giving her a kiss. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. I'll go in our bedroom on my night stand."

"Why not put it in your office?" Arizona said innocently.

"I can put it in our office." Callie smiled.

"No, your office at the hospital."

"Arizona I don't have one. You know that." Callie tilted her head.

"You kind of do now." Arizona blushed as she gave Callie a bright smile. "See I talked to the chief and he is going to ask you to be the head of your department and I asked if I could tell you."

"What?" Callie's face broke into a matching grin. "I'm the head of the Ortho department?"

"Yup." Arizona leaned forward and kissed her. "Your office is like three doors from mine."

"Super." Callie grinned a little wider. "Now open your gift."

Arizona opened and read the letter. Three pages of thoughts and feelings and moments in their life together. She cried at the sweet words that her lover wrote her. She laughed at a few parts too. It was perfect and romantic and she would have that letter forever.

"Calliope I don't know what to say." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Say these are happy tears." Callie said shyly.

"These are the happiest of tears." Arizona sat the letter and photo on the night stand. "I am so totally in love with you and if possible that letter made me fall in love with you all over again.'

"I'm glad you liked it." Callie lay down, facing Arizona.

"Can we make love now?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah we can." Callie whispered back.

And they did.

* * *

And now we're _really_ going to post part six. I PROMISE!


End file.
